Aquatic Angel
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two. Funny how in the end, everything's connected one way or another, from worlds to people... Let's face it, Aqua met many guys during her journeys, but only one person can make her feel this way... Multiple pairings. -Ch 99 Breathe: "Bastard!" she hissed. She was sure of one thing: this lunatic wouldn't hesitate to kill her on the spot...
1. Black And White

**A/N: This is Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge: Round Two. Since I used Aqua for the first part, I have to write another 100 chapters (consisting of 100 words) about her. I just hope I won't start confusing things with my AU Terqua story. I'll try to post a new chapter every day. Anyways, e****njoy. ;D**

**By the way, the cover for this story is drawn by the wonderful ~luckcharm on deviantArt (aka The Writing Artist). The picture shows what you can expect in chapter 78. Please don't use it without her permission.**

* * *

**1. Black and White**

"Say Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"If the world only consisted of the colors black and white, what color do you think your hair would be?" Terra suddenly asked, catching the blue-haired female off-guard.

She raised an eyebrow at the brunet teen. "…Is this a serious question?"

"Why, of course it is! Are you mocking me?" Terra inquired, quasi indignantly.

"I wouldn't dare… Well, if you must know, I think it would be white, since your dark hair would probably be black. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," he quickly muttered, turning his attention back to the magazine he was reading.

"Okay…?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Can you tell how much I like Terqua by starting with that pairing first? :P Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Angel

**A/N: As always, if you have any requests, like a certain pairing you'd like me to write about, I'm all ears. E****njoy. ;D**

**Thanks: Starry Requiem.**

* * *

**2. Angel**

Terra's breath caught in his throat when he saw Aqua, bathing in the light of the rising sun. She was meditating and she'd never looked this calm and peaceful before. The way the sunlight hit her… It was as though she was radiating a golden light.

If he didn't know any better, the brunet would think she was an angel, what with her glossy blue hair and the way her skin lit up almost unnaturally…

Without realizing it himself, Terra had come closer, making Aqua finally notice his presence.

"Hey, what's with you?" she asked, frowning lightly.

"Oh, uh… nothing."


	3. Venom

**A/N: ****Thanks: MonMonCandie and Starry Requiem.**

* * *

**3. Venom**

Aqua could feel how with every passing second, her body got weaker and weaker because of the venom. She could feel the eyes of the Masked Boy on her, waiting patiently until she would finally lose consciousness and he could finish her...

"So, any last wishes before you die?" he taunted.

Aqua said nothing, but glared daggers at the _disgusting_ figure who had caused this situation in the first place.

"Fine, then," Vanitas continued. "Have it your way."

Destiny seemed to have other plans with her today, because at that moment, she collapsed and slowly, everything around her went black…

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Aqua/Rinoa friendship.**


	4. Confession

**A/N: For MonMonCandie, who requested an Aqua/Rinoa friendship drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie.**

* * *

**4. Confession**

"You should tell Squall that you like him," the blue-haired young woman told her best friend kindly. "It's simple as that."

"You really think so?" Rinoa asked, skeptically.

The bluenette nodded, smiling. "Of course!"

"Then… why don't you ever practice what you preach?"

It was silent for a moment, but then… "W-what?"

"Well, I can't remember _you_ ever telling Terra about your feelings for him," Rinoa reminded her, causing Aqua to blush furiously.

_How did she..._?

"Well?" the raven-haired teen pressed, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving Aqua's cerulean ones.

"Okay… Maybe you're right," Aqua finally confessed.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: an attempt at a cute Aqua/Eraqus drabble.**


	5. Wish

**A/N: For Starry Requiem, who requested a cute/homorous moment between Aqua and Eraqus. It's not humorous, but... I hope it's cute enough to pass. Aqua's _really_ young in here. :)**

**Thanks: Kureaa-chan, MonMonCandie, RoseOfADifferentColor, Jizzle Pop, and The Trio of Twilight.**

* * *

**5. Wish**

"Hmm… I wish… I wish for blue cotton candy!" little Aqua exclaimed, while finally opening her eyes.

At once, she gasped, her cerulean eyes widening in pure delight. She looked up to the man that was holding the cotton candy in front of her.

"As you see, Aqua, any wish can come true if you believe in it hard enough," Eraqus told her with a small smile.

The blue-haired girl got up from her place and gave the man a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you… dad."

Even though the last word was a faint whisper, Eraqus hadn't failed to hear it.

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter: Aqua/Kairi friendship.**


	6. Forgotten

**A/N: For RoseOfADifferentColor, who requested an Aqua/Kairi friendship drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: The Trio of Twilight, and aatu355.**

* * *

**6. Forgotten**

Kairi groaned. "Ugh, no!"

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"I forgot to bring my food with me, _again_!" she replied.

"Oh… You do forget about things a lot lately. I'm starting to worry," her blue-haired friend noted.

"Aw, don't be. I just… have a lot on my mind."

A silent set between them, until Aqua said, teasingly, "Don't be sad. I'm sure that _Sora_ won't mind sharing his food with you…"

As expected, Kairi's face started to match the color of a tomato.

Aqua continued, "You must be _very_ special to him. We all know how much he loves food."

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter: a Ven related drabble.**


	7. Where Did They Go?

**A/N: For Jizzle Pop, who requested a Ven related drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Jizzle Pop.**

* * *

**7. Where did They Go?**

"Where did they go now?" the blue-haired teen wondered.

She'd looked everywhere for Terra and Ven, without success. At this point, it looked like they weren't in the Land of Departure anymore. But that was impossible. Master Eraqus forbade-

"Boo!"

Aqua let out a startled gasp at that one word, and at the fact that someone had suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders. She spun around and stood face to face with her grinning, spiky-haired friend.

"Ven!" she cried out.

"Hi there. Were you looking for me?" he asked, almost innocently.

Aqua sighed lightly. "What do I do with you?"

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter: another Ven related drabble.**


	8. Battlefield

**A/N: For Kureaa-chan, who requested an Aqua/Ven related drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**8. Battlefield**

Ven's mouth dropped open, his jaw practically hitting the floor when he saw just how gracefully Aqua moved on the battlefield. Terra stood no chance against her, even if he was the stronger one out of the two. Aqua was so…so-

Apparently, he'd missed the fact that the fight was over, because suddenly, Aqua already stood next to him.

"Ven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just glad I'm not your enemy," he quickly replied, to which Aqua laughed.

"If there's anyone who would never be my enemy, it's you," she admitted, earning a surprised look from the blonde. "You're too innocent."

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter: a Terra/Aqua drabble.**


	9. Maniac

**A/N: For Kureaa-chan, who requested an Terra/Aqua drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Jizzle Pop, kunoichi's diary, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

**9. Maniac**

"Terra, for the love of all that's right and good, _slow down_!" Aqua cried, as her grip on him tightened.

The blue-haired girl sat on Terra's Glider, behind him.

"Why, you scared?" the brunet teen asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I have reason to be, you maniac!"

"Don't worry too much, our armor will protect us if we fall," Terra said.

It was a good thing that she didn't know the main reason why he was speeding up. If Aqua ever found out that he only did this because she would hold onto him tighter… she'd _kill_ him.

* * *

**A****/N: And this is why I can't get enough of this pairing. The possibilities are endless. XD Next chapter: a Ven/Aqua drabble.**


	10. Moonlight

**A/N: For The Masked Wanderer, who requested a Ven/Aqua drabble, in which they do something more romantic. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jizzle Pop, and kunoichi's diary.**

* * *

******10. Moonlight**

The moonlight illuminated their path, as Aqua and Ven walked back towards the castle. For some reason, Terra hadn't joined them when the two went stargazing.

This almost reminded Ven of a romantic walk in the moonlight…

"The sky looks beautiful tonight," Aqua remarked, clearly in awe.

"Yeah…" was all Ven could say, for he wasn't looking at the stars.

How could he, when the beautiful Aqua was walking next to her?

It seemed that Aqua caught something in his voice when he said that, because the next moment, she carefully took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter; a Vanqua drabble.**


	11. Devil

**A/N: For xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, who requested a Vanqua drabble. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Kureaa-chan, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, RitinhaMad, and kunoichi's diary.**

* * *

**11. Devil**

"That sneaky… devil," Aqua muttered under her breath, scanning her surroundings for any trace of the thief.

He sure had some nerve to steal her Wayfinder when she'd been too busy fighting for her life to notice.

"Catch me if you can, little _Master_," Vanitas suddenly taunted from behind her.

Aqua spun around and saw that he was indeed holding onto _her_ blue Wayfinder.

"Give that back!" she demanded, but as expected, without any success.

"If you really want it back, you'll have to come and get it yourself."

…Honestly, facing the devil himself was probably less troublesome than this.

* * *

**A****/N: Next chapter; a Terra/Aqua drabble.**


	12. Contagious

**A/N: For kunoichi's diary, who requested a Terra/Aqua drabble. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Kureaa-chan, kunoichi's diary, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

**12. Contagious**

Aqua let out an annoyed sigh and looked at her brunet friend. "Terra, just drop the subject already, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're coughing, you're feeling cold, I just know that your back hurts and you look sick. No, you _are_ sick-"

"No, I'm not!" Aqua quickly interrupted, but Terra still went on.

"And it's all my fault. I shouldn't have forgotten that it was contagious." He dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Terra, for the last time, it was _my_ idea to look after you when you got sick."

"Now I'm returning the favor. Get some sleep."

* * *

**A****/N: I wish I was allowed to use more words here. :( Thanks for the awesome requests! Keep them coming. :) Next: another Terra/Aqua drabble.**


	13. Dearest

**A/N: For Kureaa-chan, who requested a Terra/Aqua drabble. By the way, this is a little teaser for a future chapter of "Amnesia Completa," an AU Terra/Aqua story I'm working on. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jizzle Pop.**

* * *

**13. Dearest**

"I still don't believe you."

Terra let out a dramatic sigh. "My dearest Aqua, why must you always be so suspicious about everything I do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because every time you start acting all sweet like this, you've either done something that'll make me very mad, or you want me to do something for you."

"What? How can you say that? I would never do that!" Terra let out.

The blue-haired teen lifted a thin brow at his words. "Oh no?"

Terra blinked a couple of times, before sighing. Maybe Aqua knew him better than he'd thought…

* * *

**A****/N: Next: Aqua and Roxas.**


	14. Imagine

**A/N: For RokuNamifan, who requested an Aqua and Roxas drabble...but I couldn't help throw Ven in there, too. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**14. Imagine**

"Uhm…" the blonde male started, rather dazed. "Actually, my name is Roxas. N-not Ven."

"Oh…" Aqua's eyes widened in realization and she instantly let go of the boy that she'd locked in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry! I really thought that-"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I-it's okay." By now, the spiky-haired teen looked redder than a tomato.

It really wasn't that hard to imagine that this boy was the one she was actually looking for, what with the innocent, baby blue eyes, blonde spikes and kind expression on his face. It hurt to look at Roxas.


	15. Black

**15. Black**

Aqua let out a deep sigh, as she scanned her surroundings for _him_. If there was something that the blue-haired Master had learned during this journey, it was the fact that black hair that was accompanied by glowing, orange eyes never meant a good thing.

First Vanitas, and now this Braig. She wondered just how much black she had to see before she would collapse… or worse.

Aqua also didn't know who she preferred to see; Vanitas or Braig, since both meant trouble of some sort. Unfortunately.

Actually, the color black itself had such a negative meaning in many contexts…


	16. Space

**A/N: Talk about crack pairings...**

**Thanks: shealakiah, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

**16. Space**

"M-maybe we need some space, until we've sorted things out," Aqua eventually breathed, when she couldn't take that razor sharp look that was directed to her anymore.

But she didn't want space. Not now. Something told her that they would only drift away further from each other if they gave each other space. But what else was she supposed to do? If only she actually knew how to make a relationship work.

"Space…" Cloud repeated, expressionless. The blond ex-SOLDIER seemed to think about this for a moment, his tropical blue eyes never looking away from her. "Doesn't sound that bad."


	17. Speechless

**A/N: ****Thanks: Jizzle Pop, Sunlance, and kunoichi's diary.**

* * *

**17. Speechless**

"What the… How did she… _Huh_? I'm speechless," Riku eventually said.

His voice betrayed him; he was beyond impressed by the nimble blue-haired Master.

"Speechless, you? That's a first," Sora remarked teasingly, to which Riku didn't reply.

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is find the right places to put your feet on," Aqua cried, standing a few feet higher, on the massive rock.

"With other words… find the spots that can hold your weight… with the risk of falling down and breaking a few bones," Riku muttered.

"C'mon, Riku. Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Shut up, Sora."


	18. Quiet

**A/N: This is one of these chapters in which you can decide who the other person is. ;)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Jizzle Pop, Arashi-Storm-Guardian.**

* * *

**18. Quiet**

It was quiet in the old, dusty room; far too quiet. That kind of silence that made the hair on the back of your neck stand upright was the only thing that greeted her. Aqua was starting to fear that _he_ could hear where she was, just by listening to her heartbeat.

Why was it that at moments like these, she always started remembering all the horror movies that she'd ever seen? The last thing she could use now was fear.

Suddenly, she caught some movement from her right. She swiveled around and her cerulean eyes widened at the sight…


	19. Calm

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Starry Requiem.**

* * *

**19. Calm**

It had been silent between Zack and Aqua for a while now. Curiously, the raven-haired male gave the bluenette a sidelong glance and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were glassy, as she watched the horizon, but that tiny smile told him that she was content with how things were at the moment; no stress, no worries, just an amazing sunset to watch.

Today had been good for her; she looked so calm, so serene, that it reminded him of those statues made of colored crystal. The setting sun gave her skin a surreal glow.

…She was beautiful.


	20. Before the Storm

**A/N: ****Thanks: Jizzle Pop.**

* * *

**20. Before the Storm**

Before the storm, they had been avoiding each other constantly, fearing that one of them might say something wrong that would make everything worse. It wouldn't have been the first time, after all. Both Leon and Aqua could be as stubborn as a mule and that didn't make things easier at all.

Before the storm, the sky had looked depressingly grey, warning them that this wouldn't be easy.

But now the storm has passed. They survived it and here they are, holding onto each other as though they're afraid that the other will disappear as soon as they let go.


	21. Dancer

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**21. Dancer**

Aqua didn't know when it happened, but she noticed that she wasn't alone in the fight. A nimble ebony-haired girl had joined her and seemed to be throwing ninja stars at the enemies. Well, any help was welcome.

When the fight was over, Aqua dared to ask, "What was that…thing?"

"You're new here, aren't you."

It wasn't even a question.

The stranger continued, "Already thought so. Welcome on Radiant Garden slash Hollow Bastion's typical Tuesday. That was what we call a Dancer Nobody and that's only the beginning… The name's Yuffie, by the way."

"…I'm Aqua."

And this was _weird_.


	22. Laughter

**22. Laughter**

Aqua followed the sound of laughter and halted near the corner. Curiously, she threw a glance at the dark corridor and saw three… female pixies?

"You should've looked at their faces when we said that we were gonna take all their treasure," the blonde one said.

"I felt a little bad for them," the brunette pixie commented.

"Yuna, you feel bad for everyone," the third member of their party noted dryly.

She seemed to be the most negative one and she was the only one who hadn't joined in the laughter.

"Well, I'm still glad we did a good deed."


	23. Blueberry

**A/N: Thanks: Jizzle Pop.**

* * *

******23. Blueberry**

"You should look for the darker ones. They taste the best," Aqua explained. When she didn't get any response from the little raven-haired girl, she turned around. "Xion, what are you-"

Perplexed, the bluenette stopped talking, before a smile appeared on her face. Soon enough, the female teen couldn't hold her laughter; little Xion's face (especially the area around her mouth) was smeared with the dark blue substance. It indicated that the sweet girl hadn't been able to resist the delicious fruit, so she'd eaten some of it.

Aqua shook her head. "Xion… you're supposed to wash the blueberries first."


	24. Halloween

**A/N: Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Otherguy14.**

* * *

**********24. Halloween**

"_That's_ what you're going to wear to the party?" Aqua remarked, her eyebrows raised.

"Duh. It's a Halloween party," Axel replied with a grin, as he ran a hand through his red mane. "Why, is there something wrong with it?"

"A leather black cloak. What are you trying to dress as?"

"I'm a member of an evil organization who tries to get their hearts back. What else?"

Aqua shook her head at his overly active imagination. "Well, I'm not going with you if you're going to show up in… _that_."

"What? You killjoy... Why am I even friends with you?"


	25. Insanity

**A/N: Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Jizzle Pop.**

* * *

**************25. Insanity**

"Oh, but I'm not the insane one," the bluenette assured him, tilting her head to the side at the cat's… peculiar logic.

_…Seeing that I'm not the one who's standing on her own head_, she thought.

With every passing second, she felt more and more uncomfortable in this world where nothing was what it seemed to be.

"What is insanity? Doesn't that depend on whose point of view you are seeing things?"

Aqua blinked, not sure what that meant.

"If insane people never recognize their insanity… and you state that you're not insane, then doesn't that make you insane?"

"Uh…"


	26. Wedding

**A/N: Another teaser of "Amnesia Completa," a new Terqua story I'm working on. :)**

**Thanks: kunoichi's diary, Bond Of Flame08, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************26. Wedding**

This was it. Only a month away from the big wedding and Aqua couldn't possibly feel _worse_. How could she not be this upset, when it meant that the chances of her being with Terra was officially reduced to none?

At this point, the blue-haired woman was trying to think of something that could prevent her from going. Anything was welcome in order to keep her away from the upcoming wedding. Even a coma…

Deep in her heart, Aqua knew that she had to be there, though. After all, Terra was her best friend…

But _she_ wasn't the lucky one.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Aqua and Winnie the Pooh.**


	27. Trapped

**A/N: For Bond Of Flame08, who requested a drabble about Aqua and Winnie the Pooh. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Bond Of Flame08, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************27. Trapped**

"Oh!"

"See? He's trapped," Piglet exclaimed.

Aqua canted her head slightly, because what she saw was both confusing and adorable. It seemed that Winnie the Pooh's head was stuck inside the cask (which undoubtedly had honey inside it). The poor bear was trying to get it off his head with all his might, but to no avail.

"Hold on, I think I know something that might help," Aqua then said slowly.

She snapped her fingers twice and suddenly, Pooh's head was free and he was holding the cask in his hands.

This made him smile. "Thank you, Aqua."

"Anytime, Pooh."


	28. Maybe

**A/N: This is a drabble about Disney Town, involving Queen Minnie and ice cream, as requested by Jizzle Pop. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Jizzle Pop, Bond Of Flame08, kunoichi's diary, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************28. Maybe…**

It was official: Disney Town had the most delicious ice cream from the whole multiverse! In fact, Aqua found herself wondering if she could get more of the heavenly, mouthwatering treat.

At that moment, the blue-haired Master noticed how Queen Minnie was looking at her. "Can I help you, Miss Aqua?"

"Oh, uhm…"

Maybe she could. Maybe Aqua should just tell her the truth; how she couldn't get enough of this divine, sweet…

Okay, _maybe_ she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it!

"Would you like more ice cream?" the queen asked, kindly.

Oh, _yes_!

Aqua blushed. "If that's possible…"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Aqua and Ansem the Wise, canon-related.**


	29. Sea

**A/N: This drabble is canon-related, about Aqua and Ansem the Wise, as requested by The Masked Wanderer. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Bond Of Flame08, The Masked Wanderer, and shealakiah.**

* * *

**************29. Sea**

The two figures stared quietly at the ink black sea that separated them from…from what exactly?

"I wonder what's on the other side of this sea," Aqua said softly, as she stared into the distance.

The silence around her made everything sound ten times louder.

"It could be our only way out, though it could also be our doom," the man answered after a short moment of hesitation.

The blue-haired mage knew that she would never be able to reach the other side if she decided to swim and look what would happen. She didn't have enough strength for that…

* * *

**A/N: Next: an AU Aqua/Braig.**


	30. Contained

**A/N: Aqua/Braig, AU, as requested by Cherished Tenshi. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Cherished Tenshi, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************30. Contained**

When Braig had left her for a month because of his job, he'd given Aqua thirty boxes of different shapes and sizes. They all contained different things. Memories, he'd simply called them, before giving her a last, lingering kiss.

She was allowed to open only one box a day. He'd promised to be back by the time she knew what was in all those boxes. Aqua could barely contain her excitement every time she opened a new one. Still, all those beautiful little things didn't fill the emptiness that his absence left within her heart. If only he'd _hurry up_…

* * *

**A/N: Next: Aqua and the beach.**


	31. Like Sugar

**A/N: A barefooted Aqua on a beach, as requested by TerraxAqua. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: kunoichi's diary, Cherished Tenshi, Jizzle Pop, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************31 Like Sugar**

Aqua, still being on the beautiful beach of Destiny Islands, was slowly walking back now. She'd taken off her boots and stockings some time ago, just to be able to feel the soft sand beneath her feet. It felt like she was stepping on sugar and the blue-haired mage loved the feeling. This little moment was the much needed rest that she should have taken days ago.

By the time that she left this world, the sun had almost set, leaving the sky in a golden afterglow. No wonder why she kept coming back here; it always lifted her spirits.

* * *

**A/N: Next: TerraxAqua.**


	32. Radiance

**A/N: TerraxAqua, as requested by Kureaa-chan. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************32. Radiance**

Terra breathed out, still unable to forget Aqua's radiant smile when he promised her to take her to his home world when they were old enough. Why was it that everything she did made his heart beat faster and faster? Her laugh, the mischievous twinkle in her cerulean eyes, her sweet voice, her attempts at teasing him and the way she ruffled his hair when she thought he was being adorable (those were Aqua's words, not his!)…

He couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. Everything about Aqua was… radiant. There really was no other word for it.


	33. Fallen

**A/N: ****Thanks: Kureaa-chan, The Masked Wanderer, and kunoichi's diary.**

* * *

**************33. Fallen**

"Hey, you okay?" Aqua asked, crouching in front of the little boy to be on eyelevel with him.

"Y-yes," he replied, close to tears.

Aqua had seen him fall out of the tree. That just had to hurt.

"Did you hurt anything?"

"My leg…"

"Ah…" The Master studied his leg, to be sure that he hadn't broken anything. "That's going to leave a bruise… I bet you'd like some ice cream. Would you mind keeping me company? It's on me."

At this, the boy started to smile. "Sure! I'm Pence, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Pence. I'm Aqua."

* * *

**A/N: Tsk, didn't your parents ever tell you not to go with strangers, no matter how pretty they are?**

**Next: Aqua babysitting Sora, Kairi and Riku.**


	34. Kingdom

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua babysitting Sora, Kairi and Riku, as requested by kunoichi's diary. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: kunoichi's diary,**** zaiin17, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************34. Kingdom**

"But every kingdom needs a king, a queen, a prince and a princess!" little Sora argued.

Both Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement. Aqua sighed, running a hand through her hair. The things she had to do as their babysitter… It wasn't even funny anymore.

Sora and Kairi, the prince and princess of their kingdom, weren't even the hardest part. Riku, however, demanded her to become his queen. That child's logic was so good that she couldn't get out of it.

"Well… alright, then. I'll be the queen."

"Yay! So now you can finally kiss the king," Kairi cried.

"_What_?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Next: Ven/Aqua.**


	35. Paopu

**A/N: Aqua/Ven, as requested by zaiin17. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and MonMonCandie.**

* * *

**************35. Paopu**

"With other words, those trees with star-shaped fruit actually exist in another world? And the legend about it is true, too?" Ven concluded.

"According to this book, it does," Aqua replied, nodding.

Ven frowned.

"Ven, what's wrong?"

"Well… suppose that we ever get to that world, would you… I mean…"

Aqua gave the spiky-haired boy an encouraging nod. "Yes, go on."

"I was just wondering if…you'd like to share one with me."

It was out before his brain could register what he'd said. For a moment, Ven feared the worst, but then…

"Of course, Ven. How could you think otherwise?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Next: a family Eraqus/Aqua drabble.**


	36. Kiss

**A/N: An Eraqus/Aqua family drabble, as requested by MonMonCandie. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Kureaa-chan, zaiin17, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************36. Kiss**

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Master Eraqus asked, frowning lightly.

The little girl sniffed, but still nodded. However, for some unknown reason, she kept staring at the man.

"What is it?"

"M-my mom used to kiss the pain away w-whenever I got hurt," she started, gazing at her mentor with big cerulean eyes.

There was a hopeful hint in her voice that made the man pause.

He sighed lightly, before giving in. "Very well then."

With that, he gently took her hand in his and kissed the palm of it.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

Aqua's face brightened and she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: ****Next: Larxene/Aqua friendship drabble.**


	37. Passion

**A/N: A Larxene/Aqua friendship drabble, as requested by MonMonCandie. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************37. Passion**

Aqua stayed quiet, knowing very well what would happen if she opened her mouth. Larxene was in a horrible mood already and everyone knew how dangerous she could get at moments like this, be it firsthand or not.

Well, the wary bluenette could definitely say one thing about her best friend: whatever it was that Larxene did, she always made sure to do it with such a passion, that it would leave the whole world in shock. Like getting mad at her beloved boyfriend, or scaring little kids. The blonde had enough energy to keep on doing those things passionately.


	38. Disappoint

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, kunoichi's diary, and MonMonCandie.**

* * *

**************38. Dissapoint**

Saïx watched Aqua's reaction from a safe distance, where the bluenette wouldn't notice him. All she really did was staring at the blue roses in her hands, a confused and mildly surprised expression on her face. With other words, she still had no idea who her secret admirer was.

At this point, the older male couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd been so sure that she would get all those little hints that he'd left for her. Honestly, for such a smart girl, she really was dense when it came to subjects like this one.

Perhaps he should just confess…

* * *

**A/N: Next: Aqua/Sora**


	39. Fantasy I

**A/N: Sora/Aqua, as requested by The Masked Wanderer. Hope you like, 'cause I couldn't figure out for the life of me what to do with this theme...**

**Thanks: kunoichi's diary, The Masked Wanderer, and MonMonCandie.**

* * *

**************39. Fantasy**

Aqua gave the spiky-haired teen a questioning look. This time, Sora caught himself quickly and shook his head, averting his gaze. He really should stop staring at her like that, before he would creep her out by his actions. Still, that was easier said than done.

Sora didn't even have to use his fantasy to imagine Aqua having Kairi's hair, or Kairi having Aqua's hair. The only difference between them seemed to be their hair color and… well…

"Sora, is everything alright?" Aqua then asked, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Oh, uhm, fine!"

With that, he abruptly turned and left.


	40. Love I

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, for xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie, The Masked Wanderer, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx**

* * *

**************40. Love**

The masked stranger let out such an evil laugh at Aqua's reaction that it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand upright.

"I'll be honest. You're almost making me love our special little chats, Aqua."

The bluenette gasped, her eyes widening; this had been the very first time for him to use her name… And it gave her goose bumps all over.

"Love? Don't act like you know what that is," she snapped, as she got into a battle stance.

Her Keyblade, Rainfall, materialized in her hand and she charged at the enemy at full force.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of taking more breaks from writing, so these themes will probably be updated every other day from now on.**


	41. Plushie

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and shealakiah.**

* * *

**************41. Plushie**

"Uhm, Aqua? If your plushie had been a living thing, you had killed it now," Terra started, his tone wary.

"Huh?"

The bluenette realized her crushing hold on the bunny plushie only now. She quickly adjusted her grip on it. Thank heavens it couldn't breathe!

"Is there anything you needed, Terra?" she addressed the brunet that was standing near the door.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go stargazing together. The stars look really beautiful tonight," he replied.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to put this away."

If Terra knew that she'd called the plushie after him…


	42. Vain

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, kunoichi's diary, and shealakiah.**

* * *

**************42. Vain**

Aqua tried to ignore the irritating ticking noises that Terra made, she really did. However, it was all in vain. It always was when it was about the brunet. He just had a way of making her want to smash her head against a hard surface.

"Terra, if you don't stop now, I'm going to take drastic measures," the bluenette let him know, her teeth clenched in order to refrain from yelling at him.

"What are the magic words?" Terra dared to ask, smirking almost evilly.

If Ventus hadn't entered the room at that moment, Aqua might have killed Terra.


	43. Confidence

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************43. Confidence**

The silence in the room was unnerving at this point. The bluenette averted her gaze.

_Oh, come on Aqua, it's not like the man will try to eat you alive when you walk past him_, Aqua berated herself mentally.

Still, the old man's deep, amber eyes told her otherwise. A shiver ran down her spine when their eyes met.

Maybe if she passed him with an air of confidence, Master Xehanort wouldn't notice that she thought he was being really… creepy? Too bad that she lacked severely at that department.

But she really needed to go to the bathroom, asap…


	44. Cuddle

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

**************44. Cuddle**

"Terra, just stop the cuddling for a moment," Aqua said, exasperated, as she quickly freed herself from his steel grip.

"Now what?" the brunet huffed, slightly annoyed as well.

"I thought I heard the Master heading this way," she explained.

Terra sighed, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "This is madness. How can we possibly have fun if all you care about is Master Eraqus finding out?"

The bluenette didn't reply, but opened her bedroom door. There was nobody in sight.

"I know, Terra. _I know_. But he'd kill us if he found out. We can't risk that!"


	45. Vanilla

**A/N: I should've updated this much earlier...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, MonMonCandie, Taliax, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx.**

* * *

**************45. Vanilla**

Aqua licked her lips unconsciously, before making her choice, "The vanilla flavor, please."

"Very well, Miss."

The duck (was McScrooge his name?) gave the bluenette the flavor she had ordered and took the Munny from her in return.

"Did you find the person you were looking for?" he asked, casually.

Aqua blinked. "…I'm sorry?"

"When you asked me the way, it looked like you were searching for someone," the duck explained. When Aqua didn't reply, he added, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Miss."

Aqua tilted her head, then shrugged. Soon enough, her attention was solely on her ice-cream.


	46. Life

**A/N: I should've updated this much earlier... Also note that I don't take requests from reviews, only from PMs. Sorry. This one's for TerraxAqua, who requested another piece about Aqua on her bare feet.**

**Thanks: TUNSEM, The Masked Wanderer, Devil May Roxas, and italktotherain.**

* * *

**************46. Life**

Aqua stopped walking, deciding that now was a good time to take off her heavy shoes and continue on her bare feet. There were sharp stones she had to watch out for, but other than that, it was pleasant.

As strange as it sounded, she felt more comfortable when her feet weren't covered. It was almost as though this way, she was able to feel Life buzzing deep inside the ground... as much as that made sense. Terra would have laughed at that if he'd been here.

But he wasn't. The blue-haired beauty was all alone on this deserted beach.


	47. Bleed

**A/N: For TerraxAqua: what Aqua thought during the Mark of Mastery Exam.**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie, and TerraxAqua.**

* * *

**************47. Bleed**

The sound of metal on metal echoed through the room when the Keyblades made contact with each other. Both Terra and Aqua had to jump away when they literally saw the sparks flying. The last thing they wanted was to get burned. Before giving the other a chance to fully recover, both pupils lunged at each other again.

While the bluenette was in the middle of a series of quick spells (knowing that this wasn't Terra's forte), she noticed something that almost made her heart stop: Terra was bleeding.

But she couldn't stop now, because then _everything_ would be over.


	48. Nightmare

**A/N: This is a continuation of a drabble I had posted earlier, but I'm not sure where you can find it. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: MonMonCandie, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************48. Nightmare**

Ven had just lied down on the "couch bed-thing" in Aqua's room, after having had a nightmare, when Aqua's bedroom door opened again. This time it was Terra.

"You too?" the bluenette asked, utterly surprised. "Did you two set this up without telling me, or something?"

"No… I just had a bad dream. Can I… I mean, is it okay if I…?" Terra started hesitantly.

Aqua couldn't help but smile. "Sure, why not? But since Ven's already sleeping on the couch bed, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor."

Terra nodded. "Alright, then. I'll go get my mattress."


	49. Sorry

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Hakumei-chan, and megzarie. :)**

* * *

**************49. Sorry**

Aqua got up from where she had fallen on the ground, hard.

"My apologies, I didn't see you," the male teen spoke earnestly, getting up too and dusting himself off.

The bluenette shook her head. "No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I just wasn't looking where I was going."

She looked at the teenager in front of her, noticing how they shared the same hair color.

However, before she could say anything else, the other teenage boy, a fiery redhead, whistled, looking impressed. "Heh, if she hadn't been this pretty, I'd have thought she was your sister."

"…_Very_ funny."


	50. Duck

**A/N: ****Thanks: Taliax, The Masked Wanderer, TheSadisticRedWarrior, and kunoichi's diary.**

* * *

**************50. Duck**

Was this… _normal_?

Aqua checked for the second time if she was dreaming. Then she started wondering if she had fallen on her head, or something. However, neither seemed to be the case here, and that fact confused the blue-haired girl only more.

Since when did ducks talk? Surely, the ducks near the pond in the World of Departure couldn't speak like this…

What kind of sorcery was this, really? Yes, Master Eraqus had told her that not all worlds were the same and that sometimes, things one might find utterly, would appear to be normal somewhere else.

But _this_…


	51. Holidays

**A/N: These pieces are too short for my liking. D: Oh well, can't do much about that. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Taliax, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************51. Holidays**

"_This_ is what I mean when I'm talking about how to spend the holidays. Nothing can beat this," Terra noted happily, as he took a small sip from the hot chocolate. His nose was still red because of the epic snow fight they had had a few minutes earlier.

"Yup, this is absolutely perfect," Ven chimed in.

The three pupils were currently sitting in front of the hearth, staring into the bright flames that warmed their cold limbs.

"I don't know how you did it, Aqua, but you have my respect for persuading Master to give us a free week."


	52. Silk

**A/N: Yes, the old woman in this drabble is Kairi's Grandma. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**************52. Silk**

Slowly, Aqua ran her long, slender fingers over the light blue silk, loving the smooth feel of it.

"This color would look amazing on you," the saleswoman, a friendly-looking old woman, told her, making it sound like she was telling the bluenette one of her deepest secrets.

"I don't have any Munny on me right now," Aqua admitted with a sad sigh.

"No problem, this one's on me," the eldest woman told her and as soon as Aqua started protesting, she added, "It's the least I could do for the young woman who saved my only granddaughter. So take it."


	53. Touch

**A/N: ****Thanks: Taliax.**

* * *

**************53. Touch**

"No, Ven, don't touch-"

"Aaaah!"

"…That," Aqua finished, shaking her head.

The reason that she usually couldn't stop Ven from doing something was his speed. The boy was simply too fast for her sometimes. Not that it always was a bad thing, but Ventus could be a danger to himself and his surroundings even though he didn't mean to.

"That hurt," the blonde muttered, pouting in an adorable way.

"That's because the pan was hot. Didn't you see that I was still busy?"

"I… couldn't wait," the blond admitted, looking down, as though he was trying to hide his embarrassment.


	54. Gingerbread

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.**

* * *

**54. Gingerbread**

"I don't have any Munny on me. I suppose I can't pay you in gingerbread?" Terra asked, quasi earnestly.

"Terra," Aqua chided lightly, hitting his arm.

She had much trouble with suppressing her laughter at the silliness.

"Oh, I know something much better you can pay me in," the blonde saleswoman started, winking at him.

"I'm always in for smart solutions. So, what is it?"

"You could pay me in kisses," she hinted discretely.

Terra started to chuckle at that, until he caught that look on her face. "You mean… you're serious?"

"Well, of course! Ready to pay up, handsome?"


	55. Breakfast

**A/N: A continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: TheSadisticRedWarrior, The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.**

* * *

**55. Breakfast**

"Aqua, what's wrong?" Terra inquired for the third time that morning.

"Nothing… I'm just not hungry," the bluenette replied.

"Am I supposed to buy that? You've been this quiet and just… _weird _since we returned from our trip to Radiant Garden," he noted.

Aqua chose to stay silent, knowing that she had to at least finish half of her breakfast in order not to look suspicious. Hey, but could you blame her? The brunet had actually kissed that blonde girl, so yeah…

Though she couldn't help but think that Terra was by far the most oblivious idiot she'd ever met.


	56. Ache

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.**

* * *

**56. Ache**

Darkness was weird, Aqua mused, while staring at the ink black water. Yes, that was definitely the most fitting word at the moment. It made her heart ache, as soon as she'd try to fight it in any way, shape or form.

In a world that represented the purest of darkness, she guessed that things like that were pretty normal.

A part of her was still resisting, but that was it. Fighting back seemed to be useless, so Aqua spared what little strength she had. That way, she could prevent this ache to take over her body, mind and soul.


	57. Why

**A/N: Not exactly my best work, but I hope you'll still like. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**57. Why**

Why was it that nothing ever went according to plan in her life?

Aqua used to think that she and Terra would always be Master Eraqus' only pupils, and then… Ventus came into the picture. That wasn't a bad thing, one shouldn't take her wrong, but was it that bad that she'd hoped that the two would always be together?

Aqua also had always thought that she and Terra would travel together as soon as they became a Master themselves. However, destiny seemed to have had other plans, because Terra never became a Master.

The bluenette could only wonder: _Why?_


	58. Night

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**58. Night**

When night fell, poor Aqua still hadn't found a place to stay. It wouldn't be the first time for her to sleep outside, but usually, that meant she was just camping in the forest with Terra and Ven. Now, she was alone, it was dark and the ink black night didn't show any stars. Maybe this was a good time to start panicking…

After a little while, though, the utterly exhausted bluenette suddenly spotted a source of light, coming from a distance. Was that a house?

Oh, what she would give to sleep in a nice, comfortable and warm bed…


	59. The Dawn

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.  
**

* * *

**59. The Dawn**

Suppressing a groan, Aqua sat up in her bed, made of leafs. A yawn escaped her, as she stretched. This was just too darn early! Opening her eyes slowly, she finally realized that it was dawn. Then… what in the worlds had managed to wake her up at this time?

That was when she heard the sound. It was soft, but close… whatever this "it" was.

_Please don't let this be a mosquito again… They always have to get me_, the blue-haired Master thought.

Soon enough, she would find out that a mosquito would be the least of her worries…


	60. Yours

**A/N: This takes place in Radiant Garden, during BBS. If that isn't a giveaway of who this guy is...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.  
**

* * *

**60. Yours**

Aqua rubbed her arm, where the stranger had bumped into her, _hard_.

"Is this yours?" the teen asked softly and he opened his fist.

The bluenette's eyes widened when she spotted her Wayfinder in the stranger's gloved hand.

"Yes, it is. Where did you-"

"I saw you dropping it," the blonde swiftly replied, running a hand through his wild, spiky hair. "Here."

Her eyes fell on the bandaged, _massive_ wooden sword in his other hand. "Thanks."

"No problem."

With that, he left and Aqua watched him go. How strange was this, this guy could easily pass as Ven's older brother…


	61. Mine

**A/N: This takes place in Radiant Garden as well. Can you guess who this hyper little girl is?**

**Thanks: Atem's Sister Atea, The Masked Wanderer, OwlBound, and Taliax.**

* * *

**61. Mine**

"Huh?"

Aqua twirled the star-shaped object around in her hand. It was incredibly sharp and if her reflexes hadn't been that fast, she might have lost a limb… at the least.

"Hey, give that back! Ish _mine_!" a raven-haired girl then cried and she stomped her feet.

Aqua arched a thin brow, but did as she was asked. _My, my… This little girl has got some spunk. I can't deny that_, she thought.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to keep that for myself," she assured the girl. "Just promise me that you won't do anything dangerous with it."

"Yes, Sir!"


	62. Ours

**A/N: Yes, the little girl in the previous chapter was our favorite ninja Yuffie. It's probably not hard to figure out what world this takes place in and who these kids are... :)**

**Thanks: Guest, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**62. Ours**

_Ours…_

For some reason, Aqua thought that that was one of the most beautiful words _ever_. It always reminded her of her own bond with Terra and Ven.

So it was no wonder that the bluenette stopped for a moment to look at the scene in front of her. The way that those three children (two boys and one brunette girl) played with each other brought so many happy memories back to her.

Oh, how she missed those careless days at the Land of Departure. They seemed so far away now. She could only hope that those days would return…


	63. Scarlet

**A/N: Yes, this is how I imagine these two would meet (if that would ever happen). And here she thought she'd encountered a new kind of Unversed... Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks: Taliax.  
**

* * *

**63. Scarlet**

Aqua frowned when she spotted the scarlet between the dark green bushes. Well, that didn't quite fit…

Careful as ever, the bluenette approached it and when she stood close enough to be able to touch the scarlet… _thing_ (she still wasn't entirely sure what this thing was), it started moving. She gasped and retreated her hand. Suddenly, a face appeared and a pair of emerald green eyes lazily gazed up at her.

"Don't think I didn't notice you wanted to pull my hair," the boy said.

Aqua blinked and noticed only now that his spiky hair was flaming red.

"Oh…"


	64. Clumsy

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**64. Clumsy**

"Oops," Aqua said with a mischievous smile, as she 'accidentally' pushed Terra's old green mug off the table so it broke when it hit the floor. "I'm _so_ clumsy sometimes…"

"You don't really sound like you're feeling bad about it," Ven noted, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Maybe I have a reason for that?" she said, while she showed him another mug.

This one was chocolate brown with a smiling moogle on it.

Ven's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you…"

"Yes."

"For his _birthday_?"

"Uh-huh. And this way, he'll have to use it right away," she explained.

"Aqua… you're a genius!"


	65. Dearest II

**A/N: I didn't think I'd have to write something for this prompt a second time in the same challenge. Oh well...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.**

* * *

**65. Dearest**

"That's _not _true! Terra would never do such a thing. You can't trick me with your lies."

Vanitas let out a humorless laugh. "My dearest Aqua… Are you really that naïve or are you just playing dumb right now?"

Aqua narrowed her cerulean eyes, but didn't reply. Her grip on her Keyblade Rainfell tightened, making her knuckles turn white.

"My dearest Aqua. I kinda like that," the masked boy admitted.

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Then make me stop," he challenged and the bluenette could practically _hear_ him smirking evilly.

That was all it took for her to charge him...


	66. Anything

**A/N: For IceLilyLaura. Happy birthday! :D Oh, and this is AU. Aqua is Little!Roxas' babysitter. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.  
**

* * *

**66. Anything**

"So what were you and Axel talking about?" the bluenette questioned curiously.

"Oh, uhm… I can't tell," the young blonde stuttered, his face matching the color of a tomato.

"Well… if you tell me what this secret is, then I promise I'll bake you anything you want," Aqua promised solemnly.

"Anything?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Anything," she said with a warm smile.

"I don't know…"

"Really? Because I really want to make some waffles today. But if you'd rather pass this chance…"

"N-no! Okay, I'll tell you, Aqua. We were actually talking about your birthday present. We've just decided and uh…"


	67. Cloud

**A/N: I had the biggest trouble trying to come up with something for this prompt... And this is AU (obviously :P ).**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and Taliax.**

* * *

**67. Cloud**

"Cloud? What are you doing here?"

The spiky-haired blonde halted at that, his razor sharp eyes boring right through her. "You… know me?"

The instant he said that, the bluenette bit her tongue at her stupidity. _Great job, Aqua. You just blew your cover!_

"Oh uh… I uhm… I heard from Kairi that you were Sora's older brother."

"I see…"

Silence followed after those two words and Aqua was practically raking her brain to come up with a nice conversation starter.

"How do you manage to carry around such a huge and heavy sword?"

Ugh, at least it was original…


	68. Button

**A/N: ****Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and shealakiah.**

* * *

**68. Button**

Aqua's fingers were numb from the cold. Still, she aimed and threw another snowball their way.

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus, it's a-"

Master Eraqus stopped and barely dodged the bluenette's snowball. Aqua let out a sharp gasp and her eyes widened in horror. For a moment, it was eerily silent. Then, almost as though someone had pushed another button, changing a channel, Eraqus bent to grab some snow from the gound. He said nothing, as he aimed and threw the snowball nonchalantly. It hit Terra square on the chest.

As if on cue, a new round of a snowball war started...


	69. Bowl of Grapes

**A/N: ****Thanks: Atem's Sister Atea, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**69. Bowl of Grapes**

The blonde held the bowl of grapes practically under Aqua's nose, but said nothing. The bluenette looked up from her homework, ready to say "No, thank you," but the words died on her lips the instant she saw those big questioning eyes.

She smiled and took one grape out of the bowl. "Thanks, Ven."

He gave her a nod in reply. Ever since he'd waken up from his coma, Ventus hadn't uttered a word, but at least he reacted.

Aqua had barely finished that thought when she heard a soft "…Y-you're welcome" and it made her heart skip a beat.


	70. Her

**A/N: I wish I could've written more for this theme, but the word limit wouldn't let me...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer.  
**

* * *

**70. Her**

"It's her again," Aqua suddenly heard someone whisper.

She turned her head, but all she saw was two innocent-looking guys grinning at her. She smiled briefly at them, before looking away again. The bluenette had barely set two steps, when she felt a light tug at her sleeve. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that one of those men was staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Aqua asked, politely.

"Would you like a tour?"

"W-what?"

"I can tell you're new around here. So what d'ya say?"

"No, thank you. I…really should go now," Aqua swiftly replied.

_What a creep…_


	71. No

**A/N: This chapter has slight SPOILERS FOR KH: DDD. So don't say I didn't warn you. This is what I imagine would happen during KH3. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, and KagomeAngel91.**

* * *

**71. No**

When the two were the only ones left in the room, Lea took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "So how about w-" he started, only to be interrupted by Aqua who replied with a firm, "No."

The redhead's face fell at her response. "But I didn't even-"

"Just no."

He let out a frustrated sigh, wondering why in the worlds he was even trying. "You're no fun, you know that? Is there anything else you can say except for no?"

"N- Maybe."

Lea gave her a long, hard look, before saying, "Fine, then. Be that way!"


	72. Empty

**A/N: This one's slightly AU.**

**Thanks: KagomeAngel91, The Masked Wanderer, and Yang and Yin-chan.**

* * *

**72. Empty**

Aqua took a deep, steadying breath, before opening the box.

"Ugh, I should have known," she muttered, almost immediately.

No wonder it felt so light; the box was empty, save for a letter. As Aqua took it out of the almost empty box, another item slipped from between the piece of paper and fell into the box. The bluenette had to blink a couple of times to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Terra's Wayfinder. Why had he sent it back to her?

It was only after she had read the letter that she fully understood: she had lost Terra. _Forever._


	73. Pearl

**A/N: Happy Clerith Day everyone! :D**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, Atem's Sister Atea, and KagomeAngel91.  
**

* * *

**73. Pearl**

Aqua didn't want to listen in on them, she honestly didn't, but how could she not when the two teens were sitting on the bench next to her?

"For you… Happy birthday," the blonde male spoke, (awkwardly) solemn, and he handed the girl with the long braid a box.

The girl opened it and saw a green pearl in it, which matched the color of her eyes. The thing was obviously fake; it was easy to tell that it was a plastic object, painted that color.

Still, that didn't stop the girl from crying, "Cloud… that's beautiful!" before hugging him.


	74. Puzzle

**A/N: ****Thanks: KagomeAngel91, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**74. Puzzle**

Aqua let out a frustrated sigh. To say that this puzzle was hard to solve was quite an understatement.

"Did you solve it already?" the little girl asked and her emerald green eyes seemed to bore right into Aqua's soul.

"No, not yet," the bluenette replied, as she ran a hand through her glossy locks.

After a little while, the Keyblade Master looked at the toddler again. "Okay, I give up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Miss. I'll ask someone else. Bye."

"Bye, Olette."

As the blue-haired young woman watched her go, she couldn't help but think how sweet Olette was.


	75. Trust In Me

**A/N: This is what happens when Aqua starts trusting Terra too much...**

**Thanks: KagomeAngel91, Walker of Nothing, The Masked Wanderer, and HawkRider.  
**

* * *

**75. Trust in Me**

"Thank you, Terra. You were just in time," Aqua said, gratefully and she let out a relieved sigh when the eldest pupil got rid of the spider.

"You're welcome," the brunet replied. "Now, let us take this moment to thank the gods that spiders can't fly."

Aqua blinked, then narrowed her cerulean eyes suspiciously when she caught that tone in his voice. "...You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," he ensured her with an amused smirk.

At that, Aqua grabbed the nearest pillow she could find and whacked him on the head with it.

"Hey!" he protested.


	76. Masquerade

**A/N: For LBWind. Happy Birthday! (Hint: the guy is a certain brunet swordsman ). :)**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, and HawkRider.**

* * *

**76. Masquerade**

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" the raven-haired teen said.

"I-it's okay."

"Then again, this is a masquerade, so you shouldn't be that shocked… Hmm…what exactly are you?"

Aqua blinked. "I'm…sorry?"

The moment that the ebony-haired young woman opened her mouth again, another person called from a distance. "Yuffie!"

Aqua and the "vampire" looked at the source of sound and they spotted a rather handsome man descending the stairs.

"Now what?" Yuffie said.

"Come on. You can scare off people another time."

With that, the brunet grabbed Yuffie's hand, apologized to Aqua for his (girl?)friend's behavior and they left.

"Okay…?"


	77. Unicorn

**A/N: For RoseOfADifferentColor. Happy Birthday! :) (Truth it, I have no idea how I even know this. Oh well...)**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, miano53, KagomeAngel91, Walker of Nothing, LBWind, and HawkRider.**

* * *

**77. Unicorn**

"Come on, Terra," Aqua said, as she looked over her shoulder, wondering why the brunet teen was being so withdrawn all of a sudden.

"No," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _no_. There's _no_ way that I'm going to climb on that… beast's back, only to strut around like some weirdo."

The bluenette lifted a thin brow. "What is it? Don't tell me you're scared of unicorns?"

Terra's eyes widened at that. "Psh, _scared_? Me? Please, I'm not scared of anything and certainly not of… a horse with a horn on its forehead."

Aqua sighed, impatient now. "Then prove it."


	78. Wonderland

**A/N: For The Writing Artist. Happy birthday! :)**

**Thanks: RoseOfADifferentColor, Walker of Nothing, HawkRider, and ItsNanna.**

* * *

**78. Wonderland**

Okay, Wonderland was seriously the weirdest place she'd ever visited. Cats that were standing on their heads, talking doorknobs, cards as soldiers…

By now, Aqua was prepared for anything, but then…

"Whoa!"

She let out a gasp when she bumped right into someone and lost her balance. The bluenette looked up, ready to expect yet another enemy. However, she was happy to spot Terra.

"Terra!"

Before her brains could register what she was doing, the bluenette got up to give her friend a bear hug. The brunet hesitated for a moment, before slowly returning the embrace. How he'd missed her…


	79. Doll

**A/N: Vaniqua, as requested by ItsNanna. Hope you like! :)**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, Mt401, The Masked Wanderer, ItsNanna, miano53, HawkRider, and The Writing Artist.**

* * *

**79. Doll**

"Where the actual _Hell_ is that stupid thing!" Vanitas grumbled irritably under his breath.

Of all the times that his daughter could lose that ugly doll...

"Vani?"

At the sound of Aqua's voice, he automatically sat up, forgetting his current position under the table. This made the back of his head smack against the tabletop, _hard_.

"What?" he snarled at his wife.

"I found the doll, behind the couch," Aqua replied slowly.

"Great. If you need me, I'll be upstairs, banging my head against the desk."

"No goodnight kiss?"

Vanitas stopped. Well, he couldn't say no to that, could he?


	80. Tea

**A/N: Written for the birthday of our favorite hyper ninja. :)**

**Thanks: KagomeAngel91, Taliax, Walker of Nothing, The Masked Wanderer, HawkRider, and ItsNanna.  
**

* * *

**80. Tea**

Aqua watched the raven-haired ninja sip at her tea, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It looked so odd, though, especially because the bluenette was used to see her bounce around the town.

Yuffie, who caught her staring, said, "What?"

"Nothing, I just… never thought you'd like tea."

"Why, because I'm a great ninja? Ninja's need to drink green tea, too, you know?" Bringing her head closer to the perplexed Keyblade Master, she whispered, "It's one of our biggest secrets."

Aqua smiled. "I see. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Hah, it'd better be!"


	81. Me and You

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! You're all awesome! :) This one's for ****PKAquaFlame. Happy birthday! :D**

**Thanks: ItsNanna, Walker of Nothing, Celeron96, HawkRider, miano53, Taliax, and The Masked Wanderer.**

* * *

**81. Me and You**

"Oh, come on, Aqua. Just imagine how amazing we would be together! Everyone would look up to me and you, to us, because we would be without a doubt the perfect couple."

Aqua eyed him for a moment, before asking, "You don't believe this yourself, do you?"

This one question made the grin on his face disappear and the upward curve of his lips was replaced by a small frown. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think they will take us serious? Everyone already knows how much I… like to stay away from you."

"So…that's a no?"

"You bet."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, he got turned down pretty badly. :(**


	82. Prankster

**A/N: ****Thanks: ItsNanna, RealityBitez, The Masked Wanderer, Taliax, HawkRider, miano53, and PKAquaFlame.**

* * *

**82. Prankster**

Aqua's lifted a thin brow. "Oh… I see."

Aqua mentally facepalmed and had to grit her teeth in order not to do it physically, too.

Honestly, what in the world was wrong with these people? They were calling a Keyblade Master because of some silly prankster? She was a _warrior_ for crying out loud, not some sort of kindergarten teacher…

Still, she nodded politely, saying she would do anything to find the culprit. After all, she had no other choice.

Little did she know that as of today, the word prankster would get a new meaning. She had no idea…


	83. Boo

**A/N: ****Thanks: ItsNanna, Atem's Sister Atea, Taliax, HawkRider, and rushninja.  
**

* * *

**83. Boo**

Ven grinned. Terra had been right; this was just too easy. Aqua hadn't noticed him at all this time!

Casually leaning against the refrigerator, he said, "Boo."

It wasn't even that hard, but Aqua still let out a sharp gasp and almost dropped the plates she was holding.

She swiveled around and cried, "Terra! Ugh, I mean _Ven_! Don't _do_ that!

"Wow, Aqua. I really must have scared you if you call one of your closest friends by the wrong name. Or was that because-"

"Don't _even _start about it!"

The blond raised his hands in defense. "Alright, just saying."


	84. Perfect View

**A/N: For HawkRider, who requested Aqua walking in on the kissing duo. It's the closest thing I'll ever come to yaoi, and yet, it's not really yaoi...**

**Thanks: HawkRider, and Taliax.  
**

* * *

**84. Perfect View**

From here, Aqua had a perfect view of Terra and Ven…kissing. However, the instant she'd gasped, the two teens looked up with disgusted faces and their eyes widened when they saw Aqua.

"This is n-not what it looks like!" Ven stuttered.

Aqua already turned to leave.

"Aqua, wait!" Terra called, but to no avail.

"Get _off _me!" the brunet growled angrily, pushing poor Ven aside roughly. "Out of all the moments you could fall over your feet and take me with you in the process…"

His chances of winning over Aqua's heart had reduced to none, that much was sure.


	85. Magic

**A/N: Vanqua, as requested by Miwasaki Yuki rin. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks: miano53, HawkRider, KenrexKeybladeMaster, Taliax, The Masked Wanderer, Keyblade Master Liz Castellan, EmmyMetal, and Shadowgirl37. :)**

* * *

**85. Magic**

"Hang on, there's more to it."

With a quick snap of the fingers, Vanitas turned the lights off and they were surrounded by at least a dozen tea lights that hadn't been there before Aqua left their apartment…

She gasped. "How did you-"

Judging by the cocky grin, Vanitas was more than pleased. "Surprised? I figured you'd be. So what do you think of my little surprise? It's nice, isn't it?"

"It's… magical," the bluenette replied truthfully, still completely awestruck.

One could say a lot about Vanitas, but when he wanted to be romantic, he knew _exactly_ what to do.


	86. Fear

**A/N: Terqua, as requested by Keyblade Master Liz Castellan.**

**It has never snowed as much before as it will snow today where I live. Wish me luck, for I have to risk my life at going to my lectures. And if I don't update in a while, then I'm either swamped by homework, or the train I always take had a huge delay...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, ItsNanna, KeyBlader99, Taliax, and Yue Asuka. :)**

* * *

**86. Fear**

She closed her eyes, trying to suppress the shivers that uncontrollably ran down her spine. Aqua had learned the true meaning of fear. It was an absolutely horrible, nerve-wracking feeling that she never wanted to experience again.

When she had caught a brief glimpse of that mop of messy, chocolate brown hair and the built of the young man, she had really thought it was Terra whose head had been almost slashed open by those Unversed.

The worst thing was that she was actually glad that it was someone else with the almost fatal head injury, and not her Terra.


	87. Princess

**A/N: Namiku, as requested by Miwasaki Yuki rin. I'm trying to finish this challenge before New Year, which shouldn't be too hard. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Thanks: miano53, The Masked Wanderer, Miwasaki Yuki rin, HawkRider, and Keyblade Master Liz Castellan. :)**

* * *

**87. Princess**

Aqua couldn't help it; these two people just looked so cute together that it was hard for her not to stare. Riku had changed a lot since the last time the bluenette had seen him (then again, it had been more than a decade ago).

But the way he treated the pale girl with the delicate features made Aqua almost think that Naminé was a princess. Even Riku's tone of voice seemed so much more gentle when he talked to her. And then the way he looked at her, or how warmly she smiled at him.

It all felt… _right_.


	88. Love II

**A/N: ****Thanks: HawkRider, Myfriendsaremypower55, and Taliax. :)**

* * *

**88. Love**

"Does 'Rawr' really mean 'I love you' in Dinosaurorian?" Ven wondered.

Aqua blinked. "In what?"

"Dinosaur-language," the blonde explained.

"Yeah, it does. So if you ever meet one, don't run away from him, 'cause all he wants to do is give you a bear hug."

At that, Aqua gave the smirking brunet a withering look, before denying everything. "Don't be ridiculous, Terra." She looked at Ven. "Where did you read that, anyway?"

"Oh, just some girls magazine."

"No wonder Aqua's so smart. Now I get where she got all that knowledge from..." Terra joked, which earned him another pointed glare.


	89. Hate

**A/N: So far my promise to finish this before 2013... Anyway, as you may or may not have noticed, the cover for this story is drawn by the wonderful ~luckcharm (aka The Writing Artist) on deviantArt. It shows what happened in chapter 78 of this story. Please don't use it without her permission!**

**Thanks: Yakusoku-Xion, HawkRider, The Masked Wanderer, Taliax, and KagomeAngel91. :)**

* * *

**89. Hate**

Aqua took a calming breath. "Van… Thank you for letting me rant like that. I really appreciate it."

She honestly felt a lot better now, thanks to her understanding boyfriend.

Vanitas smirked. "Yes, men are the best people to share your secrets with…"

"Oh?"

"They won't tell anyone, because they probably weren't even listening to you. I know I wasn't."

The bluenette narrowed her eyes. "You know, sometimes I really hate you."

"You know you don't. I'm irresistable, after all," the raven-haired young man said with a chuckle, before grabbing her arm to pull her towards him for a kiss.


	90. Fantasy II

**A/N: Terqua, for Miwasaki Yuki rin. Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thanks: KeyBlader99, silverwolf68, Miwasaki Yuki rin, The Masked Wanderer, and HawkRider. :)**

* * *

**90. Fantasy**

"I don't get it. What's so amazing about fantasy books?" Terra muttered when all his attempts at gaining Aqua's attention proved to be futile. "Take Harry Potter. It doesn't even make any sense!"

This earned him a pointed glare.

"Oh, so now you actually _do_ listen to me…"

"The only people who don't like the genre fantasy are the ones without imagination."

Terra suppressed a grin. "Ouch. Getting defensive about a certain wizard who isn't magical enough to fix his eyesight?"

Aqua sighed, marked the page she was on and pushed Terra roughly off the loveseat.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right."


	91. Dreamer

**A/N: Zacqua, for Miwasaki Yuki rin.**

**Thanks: HawkRider, Taliax, AquaStormXIV, and ItsNanna. :)**

* * *

**91. Dreamer**

The stars looked truly beautiful tonight, Aqua couldn't deny that. And maybe, just maybe, she was more than glad that she'd chosen to stay, like Zack had asked her to.

"And when I'm finally a hero, my name will be written in the stars and everyone will know me, admire me, even."

The bluenette smiled. "I'm sure you'll succeed, Zack."

Because dreamer or not, at least this young man embraced his dreams and fought for letting them come true. And for that, Aqua already admired him (not to mention that she thought it was cute).

"I know...because you're with me."


	92. Ruby

**A/N: Axel/Aqua, (Akua?) for EmmyMetal. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks: ohnoitisKatie, The Masked Wanderer, Miwasaki Yuki rin. :)**

* * *

**92. Ruby**

Aqua gasped, entranced by the poisonous green eyes and ruby red hair. Yes, ruby red was the color that described him.

"Knock, knock, beauty," the red-haired man said with a smirk, as he slowly closed the door behind him. "I told you I would come anyway, even if you wouldn't invite me."

The bluenette blinked, but recovered quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she hissed angrily.

"Well, what does it look li-"

"Get out!"

Axel pouted. "But-"

"_Now!_"

The spiky-haired man sighed, but did as he was told.

Because ruby red or not, Axel was _annoying_.


	93. Scream

**A/N: Happy Laguna Day! Since he's (in my opinion) the most awesome "Final Fantasy (VIII) Dad," I decided to write about him on his birthday. For those of you who don't know who Laguna is, the man's probably Leon's (Squall's) father. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks: HawkRider, The Masked Wanderer, EmmyMetal, ohnoitisKatie, and ItsNanna. :)**

* * *

**93. Scream**

Aqua let out a scream when she suddenly saw the unknown figure, appearing out of nowhere. The figure screamed, too and Aqua could tell that it was a man.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me to scream in your face… I just didn't think I'd meet someone here at this time," the brunet explained, laughing sheepishly.

He was probably in his late thirties, but that mischievous twinkle in his eyes said enough about how young he was probably feeling.

"That's okay, I understand."

"So…are we going to pretend that this never happened? Would make things easier."

She laughed. "Good plan."


	94. Colors

**A/N: Terqua for ohnoitisKatie. I'm not sure if I succeeded at explaining what I meant here, but I hope you understand...**

**Thanks: ItsNanna, HawkRider, The Masked Wanderer, miano53. :)**

* * *

**94. Colors**

Aqua loved the feeling that most colors gave her. That was what made the worlds so beautiful to her. Aqua herself was blue, like the calm depths of the ocean. Master Eraqus was in her eyes everything that white stood for; protective, good. Ven had brighter shades of green, because he was fast and bubbly.

Terra was a different story. Gold suited him; he had something beautiful that she couldn't put into words. Brown too, because he was warm and strong like earth. There were hints of alabaster here and there, to make it more mysterious, more appealing…just like him.


	95. Sunset

**A/N: ****Thanks: ItsNanna, ohnoitisKatie, The Masked Wanderer, KeyBlader99, guest, HawkRider, and GeNiuS11GlaSSes. :)**

* * *

**95. Sunset**

"I really like sunsets, but they also make me kinda sad…" Pooh admitted, staring at the orange-colored sky.

Aqua turned her head to him. "Why is that, Pooh?"

The bear sighed and was quiet for a short moment, before taking a deep breath. "Sometimes… I'm scared that after this sunset, everything will be over. That there won't come a sunrise after that… That scares me."

The bluenette managed a small smile. "Don't be afraid, Pooh. As long as there's still Light in our hearts, and hope to feed that light, the worlds won't be engulfed in darkness."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	96. Wonderful

**A/N: This is how I've imagined that things would go in Disney Town (so it's AU, obviously). Not my best chapter, but better than nothing, right? :P**

**Thanks: ItsNanna, Miwasaki Yuki rin, miano53, shealakiah, The Masked Wanderer, HawkRider, and Taliax. :)**

* * *

**96. Wonderful**

"Excuse me?" Aqua started when she spotted two chipmunks.

The two halted and turned. "Yes, Miss?" the left one said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I am… I'm a little lost."

"Oh we can help you, Miss. This is Disney Town, the most wonderful place you've ever seen. Follow us and we'll give you a grand tour," the other chipmunk said (and this one had a higher voice than his partner). "You're going to love this."

Indeed, they had been right. With all those beautiful colors around her, it was hard not to love the place.


	97. Pain

**A/N: Happy birthday, Atem's Sister Atea! This is for you. :D Aqua and Terra are pretty young here.**

**Thanks: HawkRider, ohnoitisKatie, Miwasaki Yuki rin, KeyBlader99, ItsNanna, The White Camellia, The Masked Wanderer, and Walker of Nothing. :)**

* * *

**97. Pain**

"Ow!" Aqua groaned in pain, clutching her side.

"You okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would hurt that-" Terra stopped, his cobalt blue eyes widening considerably when he saw that the bloodstain on Aqua's shirt was getting bigger and bigger.

This was _so_ not good…

"Hold on, I'm gonna call Master. I'll be right back."

The last thing that Aqua heard before everything went black was the brunet's panicked calling.

When the bluenette girl woke up minutes later, she found herself lying in Terra's bed, with the boy holding her hand.

Despite everything, Aqua couldn't help but smile.


	98. Death

**A/N: Whoa, two updates in one day? I'm just as surprised as you guys. :P Anyways, happy birthday, **** WinglessAngelofDestiny! **This is for you. :D

**Thanks: Miwasaki Yuki rin, The Masked Wanderer, ohnoitisKatie, and HawkRider.  
**

* * *

**98. Death**

Aqua was almost floored by a running girl, her midnight-colored hair resembling a dark cape.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss," she said, her dark eyes shimmering brightly. She turned around and yelled over her shoulder, "C'mon, Cloud! There won't be any delicious ice cream left by the time we get there!"

The bluenette's gaze travelled to the blond boy with wild, spiky hair.

He put on his goggles with a sigh. "Ugh, that girl's going to be the death of me one day," he muttered, before following his friend.

Aqua smiled, because this was just like the old days, with Terra.


	99. Breathe

**A/N: I didn't think of anyone in particular who did this to Aqua, so I guess it's the reader's choice...**

**Thanks: The Masked Wanderer, HawkRider, Atem's Sister Atea, Miwasaki Yuki rin, Taliax, and ohnoitisKatie.**

* * *

**99. Breathe**

Her trachea burned, but at least she was free.

"Bastard!" she hissed, as she lightly touched her throat.

It felt as though his fingers were still pressing on her throat, making it very difficult for Aqua to breathe. She was sure of one thing: this guy was out of his mind and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her on the spot.

The young man let out a dark chuckle. "You asked for it, you know. If you had just listened to me-"

The bluenette didn't let him finish and charged again with a fierce cry. He would pay for this…

* * *

**A/N: Only one chapter to go (about time, too)!**


	100. Once

**A/N: The last chapter! I can't believe it went this fast (at least, it did for me)... :D**

**Thanks: miano53, HawkRider, Walker of Nothing, ohnoitisKatie, The Masked Wanderer, KagomeAngel91, megzarie, ItsNanna, and KeyBlader99. :)**

* * *

**100. Once**

"What is the matter with you?" Terra asked irritably.

"With _me_? What about you?" the bluenette countered fiercely. "Not _once_ did you apologize to me for being a complete jerk."

The brunet huffed indignantly. "I'm not being a jerk, I don't even know how to act like one."

"_Sure_, Terra."

Before she could reply to that, he took hold of her arm and pulled her to him, catching his friend in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, I really am. I should have apologized earlier," he whispered in her ear, tightening the embrace.

"It's okay… I'm used to it, anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading (and following, favoriting, reviewing, etc.) another one of my 100 Theme Challenges! I hope you had as much fun as I did (I think we might even reach the 500th review with this chapter!). But it will be a while before I take a challenge like this again; I've been neglecting all my Terqua collections for far too long lol.**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: Starry Requiem, MonMonCandie, RoseOfADifferentColor, Jizzle Pop, The Trio of Twilight, The Masked Wanderer, xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, kunoichi's diary, Kureaa-chan, RokuNamiFan, shealakiah, Cherished Tenshi, KGalaxia, zaiin17, Devil May Roxas, TerraxAqua, Taliax, TheSadisticRedWarrior, Atem's Sister Atea, OwlBound, Guest, Yang and Yin-chan, KagomeAngel91, Walker of Nothing, HawkRider, miano53, LBWind, ItsNanna, The Writing Artist, Celeron96, RealityBitez, PKAquaFlame, KenrexKeybladeMaster, Keyblade Master Liz Castellan, KeyBlader99, Yue Asuka, Miwasaki Yuki rin, Myfriendsaremypower55, AquaStormXIV, ohnoitisKatie, EmmyMetal, GeNiuS11GlaSSes, X-blade025, SapphyreMyst, IceLilyLaura, AquaticSilver, ****megzarie, and every other reviewer after this. :)  
**


End file.
